


In My Head

by the_smutty_chan (a_nice_klancept)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Fluff, I Am Not Even Sorry, Keith is horny ig, Lance is a sweetheart, M/M, Mild Smut, Not a lot though, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nice_klancept/pseuds/the_smutty_chan
Summary: Parties are where it all happens.At least for some people.





	In My Head

Parties are where it all happens.

 

* * *

 

 

At least, that’s what everyone always said. ‘They’ll change your life!’ They said.

So far, Keith wasn’t feeling it. The only reason he was even here was because of his brother, Shiro. He’d begged him to come, saying it’d be a “fun” way to meet new people. Keith already knew it was because he was nervous about seeing his crush at the party.

Of course, Shiro had abandoned him immediately to find his crush, so now Keith was awkwardly standing on the side of some stranger’s living room.

Some random guy came out, slapping his back and handing him a drink. “Here, bro, drink up!” He’d said and ran away.

 

Keith sighed and took a sip of the liquid in the red cup. It was bitter, making his face scrunch. _Ugh. Not even good beer. Why did I even come to this?_

 

He started to walk over to the kitchen when he felt hands around his waist. He immediately tensed.

“Hey baby~” A voice slurred in his ear. He pushed the person off of him with a grunt. The guy, who had broad shoulders and hooded eyes smirked at him. “You have one fine piece of ass right there, lemme at it.”

 

Keith wrinkled his nose. “Gross.”

 

The guy moved closer. “C’mon, I can I make you feel good~”

 

Keith shook his head. “Leave me alone.” He started to back up, moving into the kitchen. It wasn’t long before his back hit the counter, and the man moved closer.

 

The guy soon trapped him against the counter with his long arms. Keith looked around wildly for an escape as the guy moved his hands up Keith’s back. “Stop it! I said no!”

The guy leered in Keith’s face, blowing his hot, beer-smelling breath over him. Keith gagged.

 

“What the fuck?” A voice suddenly yelled from at the entrance of the kitchen. A tall, tan boy with pretty eyes stood there, holding a cup of beer and wearing a disgusted look. “Dude, take a hint. He said no.”

 

“Aw come on, we were just messing around.”

 

The boy rolled his eyes and stalked over to them. Keith took this as his chance, and he brought his knee up with all the force he could muster, into the pervert’s balls. He groaned, falling on his knees, where the tan boy dumped his drink over his head. “Hope you enjoyed the party.” They both said in unison. They looked at each other in surprise.

 

Keith felt his cheeks warm a little as his eyes met the boy’s.

 

“Hi, I’m Lance.” The boy said with a smile.

“Keith.”

“Well, Keith, since this is a party, why don’t you come with me, and I’ll get you a drink?”

 

Keith shrugged and followed him out, leaving the perv on the ground.

 

They went over to another guy with shaggy brown hair and a scar on his cheek. “‘Sup Matt?”

 

Matt grinned. “Yo! Enjoying the party?”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, putting his hand on his cocked hip. “I would be if you hadn’t invited your pervy jock friends.” Matt sighed. “Sorry about them, I honestly only invited Shiro. They came on their own.”

 

Lance snorted. “Of course they did. Anyways, can I get another drink for my friend Keith here?”

 

Matt nodded, glancing over at Keith. “Oh hey, you’re Shiro’s little brother, aren’t you?” He asked as he filled up another cup from the keg on the counter.

Lance looked shocked. “Seriously?”

 

Keith nodded uncomfortably. “Uh, yeah, he brought me here.. Normally all this,” he waved at a group of girls dancing crazily, “wouldn’t be my scene.”

 

Lance wiggled his eyebrows at the girls. “It sure is mine.”

“Yeah well I’m gay so.” Keith deadpanned.

“Really? I’m bi. Matt here is demi.” Lance responded.

 

Keith felt his stomach lurch when Lance said he was bi. Lance was, by far, the hottest guy here, at least to Keith, and if there was even a chance he might be into guys.. well, hell yes, he would take that chance.

Matt grinned as he passed him his drink. “Lance, why don’t you go show Keith the dance floor? Looks like he needs to loosen up.” Lance laughed as he grabbed Keith’s hand and dragged him towards the floor. “Let’s go dance, Mullet.”

 

“I don’t have a mullet!” He complained as they reached the middle of the dancefloor. An upbeat, unfamiliar song was playing, saying something about fulfilling fantasies.

 

_In my head_

_You fulfill my fantasies_

_In my head_

_You’ll be screaming “Ohhh~”_

 

“Sure you don’t.” Lance replied. He began to move the beat. Keith watched him as he did. It looked so natural as he danced, while Keith just stood there awkwardly, arms crossed. He bit his lip as Lance bumped his shoulder. “Come one, dance!”

 

“I..I don’t really know how.” He said spreading hands out with a shrug.

 

Lance sighed. “You’re hopeless.. Alright, just follow my lead.” He grabbed Keith’s arm, turning him around, so his back was pressed against Lance’s front, and slowly, slowly, began to move his hips to the beat.

 

_Just leave with me now_

_Say the word and we’ll go_

_I’ll be your teacher_

_I’ll show you the ropes_

 

Keith blushed and felt his breath hitch as Lance’s hands dropped to Keith’s hips, moving them along with his. “Like this..” Lance whispered in his ear, making him shiver from head to toe.

 

_You’ll see a side of love you’ve never known_

_I can see it going down, g-going down_

_In my head_

_I see you all over me_

 

Keith dropped his hands down onto Lance’s. He wasn’t sure exactly what made him do what he did next. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe the attraction he already felt to Lance. Either way, it made him grind his hips back on Lance’s. He wasn’t even really on the beat, but he felt Lance’s hands tighten on his waist and smirked in triumph. He reached behind him, wrapping his arm around Lance’s head, carding his fingers through his soft brown hair.

 

_In my head_

_You fulfill my fantasies_

 

They rocked to the beat, their breaths becoming short. “Keith..” Lance muttered in his ear. “W-we should go…. Somewhere else.”

 

Keith gulped. “Y-yeah okay.” He moved his hands off of Lance reluctantly and they moved away from the floor. Lance led them to a room on the side that, unfortunately, was not empty.

 

“Shiro?!?” Keith exclaimed as his older brother, who was currently making out with a familiar face, looked up in shock. He stopped kissing Matt for a moment to look at him. “Keith?”

 

Matt giggled a little, covering his face. Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Who’s that?”

 

“Lance. He’s… a friend..” Keith mumbled, looking down and realizing Lance was holding his hand. Shiro narrowed his eyes. “If you guys are about to have sex-”

 

“Goodbye Shiro, enjoy your makeout session!!” He yelled and shut the door as Shiro shouted, “USE PROTECTION!”

 

Keith sighed. “Sorry about him.”

 

Lance just smiled. “It’s fine. Here.. we can use this one.” He brought them to another room near the bathroom. They peeked inside, just making sure it was really empty, before going inside and shutting the door. Keith made sure to lock it and turned around.

 

Lance licked his lips and his eyes moved up and down as he took in the view.

Keith smirked. “See something you like?”

 

“Hell yes.”

 

Keith walked over to him, putting his hands on his chest and shoving him back on the bed. He landed with an audible “oomph”. Keith straddled him as they got situated, Lance running his hands up Keith’s back as he kissed his neck. “So hot, so so pretty..” Lance mumbled as he sucked hickeys all over his neck, teasing at the sweet spots that made Keith whimper.

Keith began to grind his hips down, chasing friction. He felt his already hard dick jump in excitement.

 

“Please Lance… please… more.. F-fuck me..” He moaned.

 

Lance stopped moving. “Wait, Keith wait.” He pushed him off.

 

“W-what’s wrong?” Keith asked. He didn’t mean for his voice to come out so hurt.

 

Lance sighed. “I’m sorry.. I really do like you, I do, it’s just.. We’re both drunk. Not stupid drunk where we can’t walk or anything but… y’know under the influence of alcohol. And if I was ever to get the chance to have sex with someone as amazing as you,” Lance said, looking over at him, “I’d want to be completely sober for that. I-... I’d want to take you out first, make you feel special.. Not like some random one night stand. And I hope.. you know, that you like me too.. that you want that too."

 

Keith was, to put it simply, shocked. He’d never felt so attracted to someone in his life. It was sweet, Lance wanting to make him feel loved. Keith felt his chest tighten as he realized: he wanted to be loved by Lance. He wanted the dates, the kisses, the hugs, the cuddles, and oh yes, the sex.

 

“I want that.” Keith whispered.

 

Lance’s eyes widened. “Really?” He nodded. Lance leaned over and kissed his cheek.

 

“How about next Friday? At six?” The brunette asked nervously.

Keith smiled. “I’d love that.”

 

* * *

 

 

Matt giggled again as Keith and Lance left the room. Shiro sighed. “You think they’ll fuck?”

 

Matt stopped laughing. “Honestly, I don’t know. I think Lance really likes him, so he might not want it to be a one night stand thing.”

Shiro looked at Matt. “What about you? Do you want a one night stand?”

 

Matt snorted. “Bitch no, after this, we’re gonna cuddle, and tomorrow you’re taking me out.”

 

Shiro grinned. “I’m good with that.” He moved in to kiss Matt again. Matt sighed, melting into him.

 

* * *

 

 

Parties are where it all happens.

 

At least for some people.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Did you enjoy it? If so, please leave kudos and comments, they give me life!!! Also, if you'd like me to continue this, please do comment and tell me!!!!! I'd love to keep it going but we'll seeeeeeee~ <3
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: @marmullo


End file.
